Truth and Consequence
by Kagami no Basuke
Summary: Kiyoshi realizes far too late that Hanamiya's jealousy is an ugly, little thing.


**Summary:** Kiyoshi realizes far too late that Hanamiya's jealousy is an ugly, little thing.

 _Something imported from my tumblr account._

* * *

They call it inevitable: Kiyoshi falling in love, pursuing this new-found and illogical emotion, and then getting a barely audible yes from Hanamiya. The answer comes after several attempts at wooing the then Kirisaki Daiichi captain/coach, but the result is worth the problems, the pains and the various death threats that he gets from Hanamiya's text messages.

 _Sent 12:45_

 _How are you :D_

A response is received a few seconds later.

 _Received 12:47_

 _Fuck off, Teppei._

Their relationship is as smooth sailing as any can be, minus Mibuchi who keeps tearing them away from each other. Kiyoshi remembers having a fight with Hanamiya before, with no doubt in his mind that it was about Mibuchi, but that's the end of that. They treat him as a minor road block, and within a couple of weeks, the shooting guard stops bothering them altogether.

People around them, mostly friends and supporters from their glory days in high school, poke around their private lives like they were everybody's business. Sure, Hanamiya's parents are rich assholes but Kiyoshi is basically a nobody.

He doesn't play ball anymore and is stuck to being a regular student. It's a world apart from Hanamiya's daily routine of luxury and plain lazing around (He doesn't mention Hanamiya's penchant for hurting the idiots around him – including Kiyoshi himself – because it's a story to tell for another time.)

He pays it no mind for the first few months, just shrugging the dreaded question off whenever someone asks. "Are you two together?" This doesn't go without the usually puzzled expression, and all Kiyoshi wants to do is say, "isn't it obvious?"

At some point, Hanamiya silences the rumors by kissing him in public, and the flashing cameras blind him momentarily. It makes Kiyoshi slightly queasy, that act of affection that the other male rarely displays, but it's enough to shoo away the persistent busy bodies.

It stays quiet in their shared apartment for a long while, probably for half a year, until a girl from college confesses her undying love for Kiyoshi. She's dainty and fragile-looking, like a petal of cherry blossom swaying with the whispers of the wind. She looks at him expectantly, in all that doe-eyed glory.

But she isn't Hanamiya.

Kiyoshi rejects her by telling her he already has someone. He doesn't want to hurt her by leading her on a fruitless chase, but she cries nonetheless.

As expected, the news circulate inside the campus, then the streets and finally reaching Hanamiya's ears from a mutual friend.

The information is slightly altered, coming from so many mouths, and Kiyoshi is completely tongue-tied when he is confronted by a furious Hanamiya.

The brunette desperately tries to apologize, but Hanamiya's verbal attacks overwhelm him. Aside from the bullshit and the unfaithful asshole, Hanamiya manages to drag him to the bedroom, disable him and get rid of his clothes in record speed.

Kiyoshi doesn't know how to react, whether or not he should be scared or surprised, when Hanamiya grabs a spare necktie from the night stand and quickly ties his wrists with it.

Being aware of Hanamiya's violent tendencies, Kiyoshi starts expecting for the worse. A bead of sweat rolls down his checks even with the AC turned on full blast. No amount of prayers can save him, but he doesn't want to wait for his punishment lying down.

Suddenly, he shifts his weight on the mattress, throwing Hanamiya's sense of balance off. "Son of a bitc-" The raven says, in words radiating with anger, more profanities that Kiyoshi has never had the displeasure of hearing.

Hanamiya bends down, white teeth threatening to puncture holes into Kiyoshi's bare skin. The feeling of Hanamiya's canines grazing his flesh sends shivers of delight to the pit of his stomach and his cheeks begin to color.

This doesn't go unseen by Hanamiya's vigilant gaze, which makes Kiyoshi wonder what goes on inside that brilliant yet cruel mind. He believes that Hanamiya is a man of action, and the murderous gleam in those eyes is definitely a bad sign.

Again, as if sensing the growing pleasure in Kiyoshi's groin, Hanamiya peppers Kiyoshi's neck with kisses going to that pronounced jaw line that he loves biting into. He makes it a point to rub his also growing erection against the thin fabric of Kiyoshi's boxers, and is satisfied when a groan ripples inside Kiyoshi's throat.

Kiyoshi has long lost the battle for dominance, but his hands are itching to map Hanamiya's lean frame. Though fragile-looking, Hanamiya's figure is the best with those curves and the toned muscles on his mid-section. And thus far, only Kiyoshi has had the privilege of seeing such wonder.

Raising an eyebrow, Hanamiya rocks his hips in a slow pace, his strained underwear taking the shape of his member. Kiyoshi almost snaps at that moment, the desire to hold Hanamiya growing stronger stroke after agonizing stroke.

What's worse is that Kiyoshi knows full well that Hanamiya is toying with him, and yet he finds himself enjoying the mental and physical torture. Hanamiya is a master at this game, agile fingers gliding over Kiyoshi's chest and pausing briefly at the spots that make Kiyoshi yearn for more contact.

Another jolt of pleasure races down his spine as Hanamiya guides his tongue over one nipple, and the other tenderly nursed by such experienced digits. The suction from Hanamiya's wonderfully talented mouth is driving Kiyoshi mad.

Then, without preamble, Hanamiya releases the nub with a loud pop. " **You are mine** , got that?" is the only explanation that he freely offers, before beginning to mark every inch of Kiyoshi's body.

Kiyoshi wakes up the next morning, bruised and tired, and realizes that Hanamiya's jealousy is really an ugly, little thing.


End file.
